Flames & Deception
by Katani-sama
Summary: So..this is a little thing I randomly began a while back..it's a Death Note fanfic, mainly involving Ryuuzaki and an OC named Noyoki. Love, hate, wierd randomness..and a bit of mild freaky-ness, no icky-ness though. Enjoy. And..I don't own or anything!
1. Chapter 1

Flames and Deception - A Death Note FanFiction

By: Alex

Chapter 1

Noyoki walked into the alley, heading for home. Her face was covered with a hood. She'd taken precautions. Who knew whether Kira was lurking behind a corner, ready to jump out and kill her. Her pace was hurried, as she wanted to get home fast in order to make sure her children were alright. These days, everyone seemed panicked. Of course, they had reason to. Kira had become more than their idol. He had become the predator. As Noyoki turned a corner into the last alley, she was grabbed and roughly hurled to the ground. She screamed, and a hand was immediately clamped over her mouth, muffling the sound. A rough voice spoke to her.  
"No need to worry, you're just going to come with us now."

A feeling of relief mixed with dread settled over Noyoki. At least it wasn't Kira, but who knew what was going to happen to her now...she gasped as a rough rope slid across her wrists. Her captor tied the knot tight and slung her over his shoulder. He began to walk off, into an alley Noyoki didn't know. She tried to struggle, to twist out of her captor's grip, but was met only with a smack across the face. She went limp and left the rest to fate.


	2. Chapter 2

As Noyoki was carried through the tangle of alleys, she found herself wondering if her captor was linked to Kira in any way. Then she realized that it was a very slim chance, because Kira could kill someone by just knowing their face and name, and by now, if Kira had wanted her dead. She was sure that she would have been dead. Of course, that did nothing to her hopes, as you never knew what people roamed the alleys. Her captor continued carrying her over his shoulder, the trek seemingly endless. As they turned a corner, he stopped abruptly. She tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening, but her hood obscured her vision. She lay back and left the rest to fate. She was surprised to hear a voice, unfamilliar to her.

"Let her go. Now."

The voice seemed firm, and Noyoki found herself flying through the air. She tensed, ready for the impact. She found herself landing not on the ground, but in the arms of someone. She guessed it was the one who had told her captor to let her go. He seemed to have jumped to catch her so she didn't hit the ground. He spoke again, this time to her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, and he seemed to relax. She heard her captor's footsteps fade, and figured she was safe. Her rescuer pulled the hood off of her face. She noticed him putting away a gun, and guessed that was what made her captor release her. She looked at his face, and immediately noticed his wide eyes, dark-rimmed. He seemed hurried, yet at the same time, worried. He looked into her eyes, seemingly searching for something. She wondered what it was.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded, and he helped her up. They began walking toward her house. As they walked, he began talking.

"What is your name? Or...should I say...what do you go by?"

"Uhh...call me Yoki."

"Alright, Yoki. You can call me Ryuuzaki."

"Alright."

"So...do you have family?"

"Yes, a husband and two children."  
"Ahh, children. How old are they?"

"My oldest, my daughter, is 13. The boy is 5."

"You must love them."

"Of course. I'd die if something happened to them."

They stopped, and Ryuuzaki pointed to a house.

"That one's yours, right?"

Noyoki nodded, and a shadow of a smile seemed to cross his face. It was too fast for her to tell, but she smiled. He looked at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Yoki."

She turned away, and with a small wave, walked inside. As soon as she got inside, she was greeted enthusiastically by her children. As she walked into the kitchen, she looked out the window and spotted the retreating figure of Ryuuzaki. She smiled and watched his figure fade into the mist.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Noyoki awoke to a silent house. She looked at the clock. 7:30. She sighed, her children obviously weren't up yet. She stood up and walked out into the hallway to wake them up for school. As she entered the oldest's room, she found the bed empty. This seemed suspicious, so she checked the other's room. Also was beginning to panic now. She went downstairs and flipped on the living room light...and screamed. Her two children were laying in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood. As she looked closer, she saw the glint of a knife. She pulled it out, and saw the name 'Kira' inscribed in the handle. Noyoki was in a panic now. She ran outside, and started running, trying to get as far away as possible. She lost all sense of direction, and just ran.

After a while, she reached a park. She slowed to a jog, tears streaming down her face. As she stopped to rest, she realized that somehow, Kira had found something he didn't approve of in her house. She started running again, trying to escape the figure that haunted the shadows, the face she didn't know. She couldn't see. Her tears were clouding her vision. She heard someone call her name.

"Yoki?"

She kept running. She had to escape it all.

"Yoki!"

She couldn't turn back. She had to get away.

"Yoki, wait!"

She ran into someone. She couldn't make out who it was, and instinctively shrank back. The person, whoever it was, reached around her and pulled her close. She recognized that smell.

"Ryuuzaki?"

Of course it was. The smell of sugar and sweets could belong to no one else as it did Ryuuzaki. He breathed heavily. Noyoki suspected he had been trying to catch up to her, and running hard. She calmed, feeling safe in his arms.

"Yoki, I heard. But something else has happened as well."

She looked up at him, looked into his eyes. She read it there. The story of what had happened. Of who had died.

"N-no....not him too..."

"I'm sorry."

That did it. She completely broke down, sobbing. Ryuuzaki pulled her close, letting her cry. They stayed in the park for an hour. Eventually, she calmed down. Then did she realize that in an effort to comfort her, Ryuuzaki had been slowly stroking her hair as she cried. A hint of a smile crossed her face, but he didn't notice. He stood, and helped her up.

"Yoki, come with me. You need somewhere to stay, and after what's happened, I can guess that you want to get revenge by catching Kira. Come join our investigation and help us find Kira and get rid of him once and for all."

Noyoki looked at him. He was sincere. She nodded, and he led her away. She felt like maybe, she had a purpose, even though she'd just lost her family. She made a silent promise to them.

"_No matter how long I have to search, I promise, I WILL find Kira, and I WILL avenge you._"


	4. Chapter 4

As Noyoki followed Ryuuzaki to the edge of the park, a car pulled up, and a man got out. He opened the door, and Ryuuzaki climbed in and slid over. He patted the seat next to him. Noyoki climbed in and sat down, and the man closed the door and got in. The driver pulled away from the park. They drove about a block before Ryuuzaki spoke.

"Yoki, this is Matsuuda"-he indicated the man that had opened the door, and Matsuuda nodded-"and this is Yagami-san"-here he indicated the driver, who nodded. "They're part of the team as well."

Noyoki nodded at both men, then lapsed into silence. Suddenly, she remembered something that had happened not so long ago, when she was talking to her husband.

FLASHBACK

_"Noyoki, I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I know who Kira is."_

_"Wha-how? How do you know?"_

_"I've seen him. However, I'm afraid he'll try to kill us because I know his secret."_

_"N-no! Why?"_

_"He doesn't want me to turn him in to the police."_

_"Then what are you going to do?"_

_"I don't want us to be killed, but I would sacrifice my life for millions more innocent lives."  
"What if he kills you before you go to the police?"_

_"Well, I guess it's a risk I'll have to take."_

END FLASHBACK

"Yoki? Yoki, can you hear me? Hello?"

Noyoki snapped out of her flashback to see Ryuuzaki's face inches from her own. He was looking into her eyes. When she looked surprised, a slight blush reddened his face and he pulled away.

"We're here, let's go in."

They got out of the car and entered the building. The attendant at the desk greeted Ryuuzaki as he walked past. Then, once they'd gotten into the elevator, Ryuuzaki turned to Noyoki.

"Yoki, you can't tell anyone about the investigation. Not even the police."

"Why not the police? I thought they were investigating Kira as well!"

"Well, it turns out they're not. They wanted us to stop. We kept on, but we've lost all support from them."

Noyoki could see reasoning behind this. The elevator stopped, and they got out and entered a large room with complicated looking machinery in it. Ryuuzaki walked in and went straight to a chair in the middle of the largest screen. The one he had introduced as Matsuuda grabbed a chair and placed it next to Ryuuzaki's, then turned to her.

"That one's yours."

She walked over to the chair and sat down. She noticed Ryuuzaki's unusual position.

"Why do you-"

"Sit like this? I think 40% better when I sit like this. Not to mention, I find it comfortable."

Noyoki smiled. suddenly, the screens went white, and a strange looking 'W' appeared on the screen.

"Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki looked up from the cup of tea he'd started making.

"What is it, Watari?"

"Kira's on the move again."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a collective gasp. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, and he stared at the screen.

"Is it true, Watari?"

"Yes, he's killed 5 more."

"Did any of them do anything suspicious?"

"No, Ryuuzaki, they were all found dead in their cells this morning, nothing strange at all."  
"I see."

The screen went blank, and Ryuuzaki turned to the group.

"As we all know now, Kira's on the move. We'll have to try and think of some way to stop him. Maybe this time, we'll get answers."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room tensed. Ryuuzaki spoke first.

"Everyone, calm down. Come in,"he said, addressing the unknown person behind the door.

The door opened, and in walked a young man. Noyoki recognized him from somewhere. She couldn't put her finger on it. As he walked into the room, she noticed Ryuuzaki watching his actions intently. He walked over to a vacant chair and sat down. It was then that he noticed her.

"Who's this?"

Noyoki looked at Ryuuzaki, who promptly introduced her to the newcomer.

"Light-kun, this is Yoki. Yoki, this is Light-kun, son of Yagami-san."

Noyoki looked at Light, summing him up. She noticed from a barely detectable emotion in his eyes that this boy was hiding something. She decided to wait and analyze the situation before telling Ryuuzaki. Light looked at her.

"Hello, Yoki. Pleased to meet you."

He seemed sincere, yet Noyoki couldn't tell. The boy seemed suspicious. And yet, she still had the feeling that she'd seen him before. She nodded a greeting. Seeming satisfied, he sat down and turned to a screen.

"So...did anything happen?"

Light seemed to have sensed the tension in the room. He'd realized that there was something going on. Ryuuzaki was the first to speak.

"Actually, yes. Kira killed 5 more."

Light's eyes widened.

"5?"

"Yes. There was nothing suspicious, however."

Light nodded in acknowledgement and turned to look at Ryuuzaki. Noyoki noticed his intent stare, and also noticed that Ryuuzaki didn't see. He was busy mixing his tea. She watched him drop about fifteen sugar cubes in his cup and stir the drink. Light seemed amused by this, but she could tell why. She'd never seen anyone use so much sugar in tea. Ryuuzaki finally noticed them watching him. He looked from Light to Noyoki to his teacup. A look of realization dawned on his face. He gave a sheepish smile, took a sip of his tea, and dumped another handful of sugar cubes in the cup. That did it. Light and Noyoki both started -san came over to their chairs.

"What's happening over here?"

Noyoki stopped laughing and looked at Ryuuzaki. He seemed to be restraining something. Light noticed, and he also stopped laughing. All three of them stared at Ryuuzaki. Matsuuda came over as well, noticing the strange disturbance. That did it. Ryuuzaki glanced at each one of them in turn, then he suddenly burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the room seemed surprised by Ryuuzaki's outburst. Noyoki guessed that he wasn't one of those people who laughed very much. In fact, from the look of utter disbelief on Yagami, Matsuuda, and Light's faces, she wouldn't be surprised if they'd never seen or heard him laugh before. All the same, seemingly unaware of the total silence other than him in the room, he kept laughing. Smiling slightly, and quite amused, Noyoki stood and watched him.

Being the dumb he was, Matsuda spoke.

"R-Ryuuzaki-san?"

Ryuuzaki immediately stopped laughing, and once he realized what had just happened, a strange look of mixed disbelief and chagrin crossed his usually emotionless face. His eyes met Noyoki's, and for a second, she thought she saw-was it?-no, it couldn't be. She could never believe he'd look at anyone that way. Pushing the unwelcome thought from her mind, she joined in with the rest of the Kira investigation team laughing at Ryuuzaki.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. The laughter abruptly ended, and Ryuuzaki spoke.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a young girl walked in. She went over to Yagami and handed him a note. He read it, and handed it over to Ryuuzaki, who read it as well. Everyone else was watching the two, wondering what was going on. Yagami turned to the team. "

Everyone except Ryuuzaki, Noyoki-san, and Matsuda needs to follow me and Sayu right now," he said, his voice urgent. The team stood up and followed him out, leaving Noyoki, Ryuuzaki, and Matsuuda.

"Hmm. I wonder what that was about," Matsuda stated. He glanced at Ryuuzaki, who was staring absently into space. Noyoki watched the young man intently, wonering what he would do, if he would ask Ryuuzaki what was going on. However, before Matsuda could speak, Ryuuzaki did.

"Matsuda-san, feel free to take the rest of the day off. No-" he said, cutting off Matsuda's question,"-we won't make any more progress today. Go home, rest. I'll contact you if anything happens."

Matsuda nodded, and with a respectful half-bow towards Ryuuzaki and a cheerful wave towards Noyoki, he left. Ryuuzaki turned to her.

"Finally, all distractions are gone," he said, his voice gone suddenly quieter and lower pitched. "Let's finish our old conversation, about your life and how you found out about all this Kira mayhem. But first, sit, and we'll have some tea." He bent down and picked up a box of clean teacups from the floor. Taking two out, he replaced the box. He set them each on a saucer and poured the steaming tea. He then reached for the sugar bowl and emptied half of it into his cup. Noyoki's eyes widened in surprise; that was a lot of sugar. Ryuuzaki noticed her expression, and a hint of a smile crossed his face.

"In case you couldn't tell, I enjoy extremely sweet tea," he murmured. "I drink about five cups a day. This is my fourth. Now, feel free to add as much sugar as you like, and let's begin."

Noyoki reached for the bowl and put four spoonfuls of sugar in her tea. As she sat, stirring her drink, she began.

"Well, as you know, my husband worked for the local neighborhood police. He's been following the Kira case ever since it began. He spoke very little of his findings to me, so naturally, I became curious and started my own little investigation. When he discovered what I'd been doing, he was slightly annoyed, but we agreed to work together from then on. He told me everything he found out, except for his last. He knew who Kira was. He said he wasn't going to tell me, because he knew Kira would kill me if I knew. He was going to go to the police and tell them. Kira obviously found out, and killed him before he could make it. And..that's about it."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Ryuuzaki spoke. His voice was unnaturally soft and compassionate, and it was obvious that everyone else noticed and that he'd never spoken that way before.

"Well. We'll certainly be willing to accept any information you have, and you can most definitely stay here. We'll keep you safe. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long..writer's block kinda sucks. However, I am definitely continuing with this one! I know we're all sad about this, but I'd just like to add, I don't own Death Note or anything. Which sucks. But I know you're all bored with this, so I give you the long awaited...CHAPTER-FREAKING-SEVEN!!!**

_Three days later..._

__"Yoki? You seriously fell asleep...here? Wake up!"

The sound of Ryuuzaki's voice roused Noyoki from her rest. She opened her eyes to find herself draped in an unsightly way across one of the couches. Well...across wasn't the best word; she was mostly hanging from the small couch, her fingers touching the cold metal floor. A smile flashed across her face, and she saw it mirrored in his. He went to lift her fully onto the couch. As his strong arms wrapped around her small frame, she felt a light blush begin to tint her cheeks. Luckily, he didn't notice. She relaxed and started to let herself drift off again.

Just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness, the door of the office flew open, hitting the wall with a bang. Ryuuzaki jumped up, whirling around from his computer screen, trying to figure out who was there and if there was danger. Noyoki, however, twitched and fell off the couch with a thump, letting out a small 'ow!' as she hit the floor. For the slightest moment, Ryuuzaki was distracted. Then, seeing she was alright, he turned again to the doorway.

"Who are you, and how did you ge-..." Ryuuzaki stopped in the middle of his sentence. He seemed incapable of speech. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. A gunshot rang out, echoing in the metal room. Noyoki screamed as Ryuuzaki fell to his knees, clutching his chest. She got to him just as he was about to hit the floor. Tears ran down her face, landing on his wrinkled white shirt. He gasped for breath, his eyes trying to focus on her face. "Yo-...Yoki...don't c-...cry...It's...okay..." His head rested on her arm as he slipped into semiconsciousness. The door slammed behind her, but she didn't even notice. She ripped off one of the sleeves of her jacket and pressed it firmly into the wound, staunching the blood flow. She lowered her head to his chest, trying frantically to find a heartbeat. She could hear it, but just barely. Ryuuzaki was getting paler by the minute. Noyoki pulled out her cell phone, just as Matsuda raced in.

"Holy hell...Ryuuzaki!" Realizing what Noyoki was doing, he moved swiftly to her side and pressed his hand on top of the fabric, which was slowly turning red. Noyoki made contact with the hospital and they sent out an ambulance. Ryuuzaki was barely conscious, but his eyes never left hers. Looking into them, she realized just how deep and mesmerizing they were. She stared into those eyes, willing him to live, whispering comforting words to him, telling him it would be okay, that he had to be okay. When the paramedics arrived, they hooked him to tubes and loaded him onto a stretcher. She went with them as they loaded him into the ambulance.

**Yeah, I'm ending it here. I have a good reason, though, because the next chapter's in L's POV!!!!! Aren't you all just so excited? RxR, please! Let me know that there's someone out there reading this! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about this story. This chapter probably sucks a lot, and it's horribly short, but I hope you'll forgive me . I lost all my ideas so I had to re-read the entire story and try to re-find the plot...and I still can't remember, so this will be interesting. Anyway, enjoy the L POV I promised you. And remember, I don't own Death Note. Haha.**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the color of _everything _around me.

White.

What an odd color...white wan't really exciting at all. Thrown onto the color wheel and pushed into obscurity by the bright, astounding colors. White seemed empty. Empty and...

Wait.

Why was it all white?

Confused, I looked around. Nothing was familiar. It looked like...

A hospital.

Why was I in a hospital?

And then it all came back.

The door. The gun. My chest.

Then I realized how much it hurt.

The pain hit me hard and I tried to keep my breathing steady, not wanting to make it hurt even more than it already did.

Yoki.

I stiffened, gasping as pain tore through my chest.

Where was she? Was she okay?

She was my responsibility, after all.

And I was afraid to admit any more than that.

I'd come so close to death already that starting anything with her would be a mistake.

Maybe after we caught Kira...

Maybe.

The word maybe, I realized, held so much uncertainty and sometimes, even pain. Maybe could be taken as almost a yes, or almost a no, optimism and pessimism caught in a battle that only ended with the result. Maybe really was a horrible world.

My own...despair? Was it despair? What was it? I wasn't really sure.

Maybe it was the medication.

There was that maybe again.

I laughed.

But it didn't become a laugh.

It was silent.

Silent?

I tried again. Nothing.

Something was wrong with me.

I tried to make a sound, any sound.

Nothing.

I couldn't speak.

I started to panic, the heart moniter beeping wildly. A small nurse rushed in and put something into my IV. I felt lighter.

The room began to fade.

And then, nothing.


End file.
